


Shepard's Pie

by Earlgreyer



Series: Rare Pair Hell [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short fic written for the More Kisses prompt, Comfortable Kiss.  Thanks rachel4revenge for the prompt!  And, as usual, these guys took over my keyboard and this was WAY longer than I intended.   This will make its way into my follow up to A Lawyer and an Architect Walk Into a Bar, pretty much as is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shepard's Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erebones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erebones/gifts).



Carver unpacked all of the groceries onto the counter and Felix collected the necessary spices, a cutting board and a knife. Gereon sat at his kitchen table and sipped his coffee. “What is this dish called again?”

“Sheppard’s Pie.” Felix flashed him a giddy smile. “Carver taught me to make this last Autumn and it’s not very difficult. I have made it by myself twice now and both times it turned out decently.”

“It turned out deliciously, sweetheart. Don’t undersell yourself.” Carver looped his arm around Felix’s waist and kissed him on the temple. “You want me to do anything or just be here for moral support?”

“No, you can get yourself a tea and have a seat. I should be able to manage this on my own.” _I hope._ This meal wasn’t just for Carver this time. He was making this dish for his parents too, and he desperately wanted it to turn out well. He set about chopping the onion and carrots into small pieces so they would soften in the pan quickly. That was a little trick Carver had taught him. He concentrated on chopping and tried not to think about the fact that his boyfriend and his father were alone at the table having a conversation… without him. Although technically, he was in the same room.

“So, Carver, how are you enjoying your time in Tevinter?” Felix relaxed a little bit. Without seeing his face, he could hear his father using his most friendly, ‘regular guy’ voice.

“It’s beautiful! I never could have imagined half the things I’ve seen here. The cultural history alone is amazing, and there are so many spectacular places to see than anyone could visit in a dozen trips. Your architecture is exceptional!”

Felix laughed. “He can’t get enough! I swear he’s taken more pictures of water reclamation systems and patio designs than he has of people.” Felix winked at Carver, then turned and tossed the vegetables into the melted butter, stirring them quickly. He began to peel and chop potatoes for boiling.

“I have more pictures of you than I do any architecture.” Felix felt the heat suffuse his face, and it wasn’t from cooking. He prayed that his father didn’t ask to see those pictures. Not all of them were suitable for public consumption, especially when the public consisted of one or both of his parents.

He put the potatoes into the boiling water and pulled out another skillet, heating a bit of oil and adding the ground druffalo, stirring it so that it browned evenly. “That smells delicious, Felix! I’m very impressed, son.”

“Thanks. It’s really a simple Ferelden dish. But it’s very tasty, and as Carver says, it’s comfort food.” He seasoned the meat and added the carrots and onions, flipping the burner off to wait for the potatoes to finish cooking.

“And where are you two off to tomorrow?” Gereon looked expectantly between Carver and Felix.

Carver shrugged and jerked his head towards Felix. “He won’t tell me. Says it’s a surprise but to bring my camera because I’m going to love it.” Carver stood and walked over to Felix, pulling him against his chest and softly kissing him on the lips. It was a warm and familiar gesture, and totally unselfconscious, with just a promise of possibility. “Speaking of which, while you finish here I’m going to go grab my camera. I’d like to get a few shots of you and your dad together.” Carver gave him another quick kiss before letting him go and heading out of the room.

“So where are you going tomorrow, and why aren’t you telling Carver.” Felix turned to face his father, hands behind his back, tightly gripping the handle to the oven door to keep from fidgeting.

“Yeah, I wanted to speak with you about that.” He offered a nervous half smile. “I was thinking of taking him to the Hanging Gardens. Maybe walking through the orange blossoms.” His heart was hammering quickly in his chest. _What if he thinks this is a bad idea?_ “You know, the overlook where you took mother.” He slowly met his father’s gaze. “What do you think about that?”

His father didn’t say much, just steepled his fingers and tapped them against his lips, deep in thought. Felix felt like time slowed to a crawl and he began to sweat. Then his father placed his hands palms down on the table and took a deep breath, giving him a wry smile. “Are you asking my permission to show Carver the orange blossoms?”

“Maybe.” Felix couldn’t control the nervousness in his voice. _What is he thinking?_ “Your opinion means a lot to me.”

Gereon nodded, furrowing his brow in thought. “In that case, I think that you might want to start by showing him the peonies, and roses, and then _end_ with the orange blossoms. The overlook is lovely, and I’m sure your mother would approve. And Carver will as well.”

Felix felt giddy and light headed and couldn’t keep the grin from his face. Carver came bustling back into the room with his camera, absentmindedly fiddling with the settings. “Carver will _what_ as well?”

Felix blushed and turned to finish dinner, hauling the pot of potatoes to the sink and draining them. He let the steam waft across his cheeks to try to hide the sudden flush of color in his face. “Like the place I’m taking you tomorrow. Father gave his stamp of approval.” Felix turned and met Gereon’s eyes, catching his breath at his father’s happy smile and slight teary eyes.

Gereon cleared his throat. “I believe your mother will also like your plan. It’s a lovely place with lots of history, and personal significance. You’ll get some beautiful pictures, I’m sure.”

Felix mashed the potatoes and put the meal together in a baking pan, and placed it in the oven. “Well, we’ll eat in about an hour. More than enough time for mother to get home from her appointment and for us to take a quick stroll around the grounds. What do you think, Carv?”

Gereon rose and winked at Felix. “I think I’ll let you two stroll while I catch up on a bit of reading. If you aren’t back when the timer goes off do you want me to turn the oven down or take the food out of the oven?”

“Just turn the oven down to low and it should keep.” Felix crossed the room and threw his arms around his father. “Thank you.” He held on a bit longer than normal. “I love you.”

His father squeezed him tightly. “You’re welcome. And I love you too.” He ruffled Felix’s hair. “Now you two get out of my kitchen. I’ll take it from here.”

He could see Carver watching the exchange with a confused look. When Gereon left, Carver slid his arms around him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Everything OK, Fee? That seemed like a bit of an overreaction to taking dinner out of the oven.”

He chuckled and hugged Carver. “Yeah. Sometimes the Alexius men get a bit sentimental. It’s all good.” He stepped back and took Carver’s hand, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Let’s go see what great camera shots we can find.”


End file.
